


Days In November

by supportvelkoz



Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportvelkoz/pseuds/supportvelkoz
Summary: I talk to the mirror, and then pen down the words.





	Days In November

17/1/2018

I like to imagine you gentle-domming me. I like to imagine us in bed, sensually spooning, smooshing, being cute together. But your hard cock is against my ass. Imagine it. Your hot hard flesh against my cooler butt while you kiss me, slowly, sensually kissing my neck, turning me back to kiss you. But I know you want me, so I just lift my leg up, a little bit. Not much, but enough for your throbbing cock to just so easily slide between my thighs. Then I want to clamp down on them, squeeze my thighs together, and trap your cock in that warm, stuffy heat between my legs. I'm going to torture you; I'm going to slowly thrust my lower body back... and then forth. Back... and forward again. I want to keep kissing you and slowly drive you crazy with my gentle humping, I want your cock to become so hard you start leaking your seed against my thighs.

_sip_

Your cock doesn't need to look perfect, or be hard all the time, or even be always 'presentable'. I know cocks can be sloppy, cocks can look 'off'. But that is fine, for it is my job to lick it, suck it, and take care of it till it comes back to vigorous life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
